


I think hopes peak is haunted

by Lemon_Tearz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tired Shirogane Tsumugi, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Tearz/pseuds/Lemon_Tearz
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. how does this work

Hey what if I made a chat fic for this au I'm working on, I don't know how to use A03's writing thingy so for now, this is me just writing all over the place to see how this shit works, also all the ships in the tags will have their moments to shine but kaemugi, soudam, and naegiri will be the main focus of this fic, because I like them a lot, specially soudam THAT'S MY COMFORT SHIP, but also Because there is a plot 

  


also, I have a tendency to write in really long fucking paragraphs so fair warning, I also don't know what a skin is, so if anyone can explain what any of this stuff means 

  


~~ _**THAT WOULD BE REALLY HECKING NICE DUDES** _ ~~

~~ _**  
** _ ~~

>   * sorry I just want to see what that was, how does this work, oh shit
>   * bitch point one and two
> 


  


* * *

and this is a neat little line 

  1. and this is bulletpoint but with extra steps



this makes it goes to the side all neat and shit

  


this makes it go to the center, THAT'S WAY COOLER 

  


right foot 2 stops bam bam 

  


and this does something not sure what though

  


  


oh and I don't know what I just did

  


well this doesn't seem that hard


	2. 1: the begining

  


**Tsumugi Shirogane created ''Hopes peak freaks''**

**  
**

  


**Tsumugi Shirogane added 15 people**

**  
**

  


**Kaede akamatsu** : huh what's going on here

  


**Shuichi saihara:** Tsumugi, why did you make a group chat

  


**Tsumugi Shirogane changed 16 different names**

**  
**

**  
**

**Do you want to die:** Do you want to die

  


**Junko stan:** Sorry for making this so suddenly but, I just realized that we don't a lot outside of school

  


**Hot topic employee:** So that's why you made this chat

  


**Pretty blonde** : well that's nice of you tsumugi

  


**Hi sisters** : so what should we talk about 

  


**God is watching** : well how has everyone's day been going, mine has been beautiful

  


**Wiitenis:** mines has been terrible so far

  


**Space nerd** : well just cheer up then

  


**Disaster lesbain** : It's not that simple for him you stupid male!

  


**Akko kinnie** : Nyeh, what's going on

oh I'm in a group chat

  


**Phanta slut** : Duh did it take you that long to realize

  


**Akko kinnie** : My mp is too low, I'm gonna go back to sleep

  


**Morticia Addams** : Kokichi please mind your manners 

  


**Pretty boy** : Can we focus back on ryoma now

  


**Wiitenis** : It's fine, I don't want the attention on me anyways

  


**God is watching** : Do not worry ryoma, god has given me the motivation to come and comfort you about your bad day

  


**Wiitenis** : Thanks angie but you really don't have too

  


**God is watching** : non sense :D

  


**Phanta slut:** So now that we have that sorted out, who else is here **@everyone**

  


**Bubblegum bitch:** Yo what the fuck is wrong with you, I'm in the middle of thing here

  


**A real boy:** Is my name a mockery or something

  


**Junko stan** : no no Kibo it's a reference to Pinocchio, it didn't have any ill intent

  


**Bugs:** Gonta likes his name

  


**Hi sisters** : Sorry but korekiyo won't be joining you any longer, he has more important stuff to worry about

  


**Hi sisters has gone offline**

  


**Pretty boy** : I guess that was korekiyos sister

  


**Space nerd:** man she always ruins everything, last week she third wheeled me, and kiyos hang out the entire time

  


**Morticia Addams:** I have to admit that she does get in the way quite a bit

  


**Pretty blonde:** wait tsumugi, you think I'm pretty

  


**Junko stan** : yeah I think you're really pretty

  


**Pretty boy:** I can't be the only one seeing this right

  


**Phanta slut:** Oh yeah, they are what we call, mutual pinning

  


**Pretty blonde** : huh what's that

  


**Junko stan** : ahaha nothing just a fanfiction category 

  


**Akko kinnie:** can you please stop, I'm trying to sleep here

  


**Pretty blonde** : oh sorry himiko, we'll stop now

  


**Akko kinnie** : thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty blonde: kaede  
> hot topic employee: shuichi  
> Junko stan: tsumugi  
> phanta slut: kokichi  
> pretty boy: rantaro  
> god is watching: angie  
> wiitenis: ryoma  
> bugs:gonta  
> Akko Kinnie: Himiko  
> Morticia Addams: kirumi  
> space nerd: Kaito   
> Do you want to die: maki  
> A real boy: Kibo  
> bubblegum bitch: Miu  
> Disaster lesbian: Tenko  
> Hi sisters: korekiyo
> 
> I didn't want to use auta because that's like a real god or something so I'm just going for god with angie, also fuck korekiyos sister, emotional abusive little bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me figuring out how this complicated site works


End file.
